yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Rank 055
"Yuma Jets!!", known as "Yuma's Kattobingu!!" in the Japanese version, is the fifty-fifth and final chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL'' manga. This chapter was first printed in Japanese in the 08/2015 issue of V Jump, released on June 21, 2015, and in English in the 06/22/2015 issue of Weekly Shonen Jump. Summary With 1 LP, Yuma" revives "No. 39: Utopia", declaring that his hope will always be renewed. Facing off against Astral's "No. 93: Utopia Kaiser", "No. 66: Master Key Beetle", "No. 61: Volcasaurus", "No. 46: Dragluon" and the lone Tin Balloon Token", Yuma explains that the effect of "Endless Bond" will increase the ATK of "Utopia" by the ATK of the "Utopia" monsters in his Graveyard, to 7501. Astral reflects that Yuma has "No. S39: Utopia One" and "No. S39: Utopia the Lightning" in his Graveyard, and Yuma further explains that "Utopia" will also be able to attack again by giving up 1000 ATK if it destroys a monster in battle. He begins his final attack, destroying "Master Key Beetle". Astral grunts, but he reminds Yuma that the effect of "Utopia Kaiser" will prevent him from taking damage and from being destroyed. Yuma then reduces the ATK of "Utopia" to 6501, and it attacks and destroys "Dragluon" with "Hope Sword Slash". He reduces its ATK two more times, destroying both "Volcasaurus" and his own Tin Balloon Token, which triggers another effect of "Endless Bond", allowing him to draw a card since he destroyed one of his own monsters. Shark notes that now "Utopia Kaiser" is the only monster on Astral's side of the field, and Yagumo and Kotori observe that if Yuma's attack succeeds... Kaito finishes that Yuma will win. The 4501 ATK "Utopia" prepares to attack "Utopia Kaiser", and Yuma declares that it's the end as "Utopia" attacks with "Hope Sword Slash". Astral responds with a Quick-Play Spell Card, "Commitment to Tomorrow", which adds the ATK of all "Numbers" destroyed during the Battle Phase to the ATK of "Utopia Kaiser", and "Utopia Kaiser" powers up to 10500 ATK. Kotori is horrified by the high ATK, worrying about what will happen if Yuma doesn't act quickly. Yuma cries that this is one Duel that he refuses to lose, and he activates his own Quick-Play Spell Card, "Tsukumo Slash". When both of their LP are 100 or less and the ATK of his opponent's monster is increased, one of his monsters gains ATK equal to the difference times 100. With a difference of 99, "Utopia" gains 9900 ATK, bringing it up to 13401, and it continues with "Hope Sword Slash". "Utopia Kaiser" is destroyed in a flash of lightning, reducing Astral's LP to zero. Yuma cheers that he did it, and he won. But Astral is holding "Utopia's" card in his hand, and he explains that the final effect of "Utopia Kaiser" activated when it was destroyed, allowing him to take the card that destroyed it. Yagumo, Shark and Kaito gasp, and Kotori realizes what this means. Yuma cries Astral's name, and Astral praises Yuma's Dueling as brilliant, surpassing his imagination. But even though he lost the Duel, Astral now has all of the "Numbers". Yuma realizes that this was Astral's plan the entire time, and he asks why. Astral explains that this is his mission; some fates are unavoidable no matter how hard one tries, and Astral was born to meet this fate. Their surroundings vanish, returning them to the boulder, and Yuma to his school uniform. Yuma asks if neither of them can change that fate; he has to watch Astral sacrifice himself. Astral replies that he will be a guardian who protects their worlds. Sometimes to protect something big, you must sacrifice something small. Yuma falls to his knees, tearfully asking if Astral seriously expects him to accept that. He gets what Astral's saying, and maybe that's how it really is, but it's horrible. Astral lays his hand on Yuma's shoulder, reassuring him that he understands how he feels, and that he doesn't want him to accept it. Astral's time will end now, but Yuma's future will continue for decades, and he will experience immense joy and sorrow. Astral knows that the Yuma who fought beside him can survive hard times. He asks Yuma if he intends to continue on this course even though his future is full of adventure and hope. Yuma whispers Astral's name, and Astral hugs Yuma, telling Yuma that the moment he gives up on the future, Astral will die for eternity. Yuma asks what will happen if he doesn't give up, and Astral replies that he will live forever if that is the case. He asks Yuma to never forget how to jet. Yuma cries Astral's name, and Astral states that he will always love Yuma. The ground shatters, much to Shark and Kotori's shock, and energy bubbles begin to materialize around everyone. Yuma clings onto Astral's hand, calling his name, and Astral tells Yuma that he will never forget him. Yuma cries Astral's name again as Astral lets him go, and Yuma sobs that he won't forget Astral either. The "Numbers" float in front of Astral as he catches one of Yuma's tears and holds it to his chest. He closes his eyes as his body petrifies in front of the Earth, thinking, "Yuma...someday, once again we will..." Life returns to normal in Heartland City. Yuma asks Astral if he can hear him; he lives inside him, and he taught him what is most important. It's been quite a while since then, but as usual, everyone's doing fine. Kaito and Luna are continuing their research on energy from the other world, and Haruto (and Orbital 7) are helping them. Yuma thinks that they'll make a discovery that's really helpful to people. Shark and Yagumo returned to the orphanage, and all the children look up to them. Astral is the reason that they can smile again. Astral said that some fates are unavoidable no matter how hard they try, and that he would die the moment Yuma gave up on the future. He thinks that Astral said that so that Yuma would stay positive. So he's going to believe in the future that Astral entrusted to him. Yuma stands in the Duel Dome, as the MC declares that the Duel Monsters World Championship Finals are finally here, and challenging the champ tonight is a Duelist from Heartland City who's blasted into the Dueling World like a comet; Yuma Tsukumo. Yuma reflects that someday, if the people of their world are so full of hopes and dreams that they can stand up to the vicious E'Rah, their world may be able to level up like the Astral World. Then their world will be closer to the world where Astral is, and Astral won't have to guard E'Rah anymore. So he's made up his mind; he'll be a Duelist who gives people hope and dreams. In the crowd, Takashi, Cathy, Kotori, Tokunosuke and Tetsuo all cheer, and Yuma asks if Astral can hear them; the cheers are for him. Shark, Yagumo, Orbital, Luna, Haruto, Kaito, Cologne, Akari and Haru all watch proudly as Yuma stands in the spotlight, thinking that living means taking on new challenges, facing problems, gathering your courage, and staying in the fight. That's what it means to jet. Yuma steps forwards to meet his opponent, asking Astral to wait for him, to wait until the day that he brings him back. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs. Astral Duel continues from the previous Rank. Turn 7: Yuma Yuma attacks and destroys "No. 66: Master Key Beetle" with "No. 39: Utopia", with Astral taking no damage thanks to the effect of "No. 93: Utopia Kaiser". Yuma activates the effect of "Endless Bond", decreasing the ATK of "Utopia" by 1000 in order to allow it to attack again. "Utopia" (ATK 7501 → 6501) attacks and destroys "No. 46: Dragluon". Yuma activates the effect of "Endless Bond" again twice; "Utopia" (ATK 6501 → 5501 → 4501) attacks and destroys "No. 61: Volcasaurus" and the "Tin Balloon Token". Since "Utopia" destroyed the "Tin Balloon Token", owned by Yuma, the effect of "Endless Bond" allows Yuma to draw 1 card. Yuma activates the effect of "Endless Bond" one last time; "Utopia" (ATK 4501 → 3501) attacks "Utopia Kaiser". Astral activates his face-down "Commitment to Tomorrow", increasing the ATK of "Utopia Kaiser" by the ATK of all of his "Number" monsters that were destroyed by battle this turn (ATK 2500 → 10500); however, Yuma activates the Quick-Play Spell Card "Tsukumo Slash" from his hand, increasing the ATK of "Utopia" by the difference between his and Astral's LP times 100 - meaning a 9900 boost (ATK 3501 → 13401). "Utopia" destroys "Utopia Kaiser" (Astral 100 → 0). Although he lost the Duel, Astral activates the final effect of "Utopia Kaiser", gaining control of the monster that destroyed it, "Utopia", thus making Astral gather the 100 "Numbers". Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.